1. Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to tissue graft fixation and, specifically, to components for use in tissue graft fixation.
2. Related Art
In ligament reconstruction surgery, if the graft used is harvested from the quad tendon, the choice to use a particular type of fixation device, namely an Endobutton®, requires the use of a suture and a whip type of stitch, which requires the need to tie a knot. The use of knots involves a certain amount of variation in stiffness from knot to knot. The Endobutton® CL uses a continuous loop of suture, which has no knot and has demonstrated superior strength and stiffness. Methods of fixating an Endobutton® CL to a graft, especially a quad tendon, and devices for use therewith are needed.